


Slip of tongue, slide of skin

by sixtieshairdo



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M, Will wants it so bad he forgets his own birthday, cross-dressing, forgive me if I suck at this, womanly slip-thingies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixtieshairdo/pseuds/sixtieshairdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1: Will finds out one of Sonny's kinky sexual endeavours and it quickly becomes something he can't stop thinking about. The problem is, he has no idea how to tell Sonny how badly he wants it that way too.</p><p>Chapter 2: A continuation of part 1, only hugely more explicit</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“C’mon, don’t be a tease.”  
  
Will grins at the affronted look Sonny gives him, and pulls his retreating boyfriend to his side.  
  
“I’m not a tease,  _William Horton_. That’s the last thing I am, okay?”  
  
He rolls his eyes and throws a leg over an indignant Sonny to pin him down from getting up.  
  
“I bet  _Brian_  will beg to differ.”  
  
He laughs out loud at the glare Sonny gives him, knowing the signs that he is wearing his man down. A second passes before he sees Sonny exhale in resignation and settle back into their sofa, a hand covering his eyes as though his life has fallen apart. His voice sounds strained as though he is deeply wounded.  
  
“Okay fine, what is it you want to know? Make it quick and painless for me, please.”  
  
He eagerly removes his leg and settles comfortably into the sofa. Boy, does he have  _many_  questions to ask, but he’ll play nice for now and just ask  _one_.  
  
“What’s the kinkiest thing you've ever done with someone other than me?”  
  
He takes immense pleasure at the sight of a deep flush on Sonny's face, making his olive skin blush a pinkish bronze hue. He tucks the memory away for another day when he has the time to appreciate his stupidly beautiful boyfriend. For now, he has some serious business to attend to.  
  
Like getting some answers out of a clearly flabbergasted Sonny Kiriakis.  
  
The silence is edging on unbearable but he remains silent as he waits for Sonny to speak. He begins to seriously worry when he actually can  _see_  the clogs turning in Sonny’s mind through the way those brown eyes grow dark, and the heat on Sonny’s face creep down his neck.   
  
When Sonny finally looks up at him, his heart is almost bursting out of his chest, partly anxious, partly excited.  
  
Sonny’s words make his mouth water.  
  
“There was one time when…I've worn a woman’s slip before.”  
  
Before he can register the full impact of his boyfriend in  _god-knows-what-sexy-shit-women-wear_ , someone is knocking on the door calling out for Sonny and he’s left alone on the sofa, not really sure how to react to the explosions in his brain.  
  
…  
  
Sonny has curves in all the right places and that’s all he can think about, his brain battering him with thoughts of his boyfriend in something slinky and silky, the feel of the cool fabric against heated skin, the outline of Sonny’s erect –  
  
“Will?”  
  
“Hmmngh?”  
  
Andrew’s blue eyes frown at him in slight annoyance.  
  
“What’s up with you? You've been in your own world this whole time. Is everything okay?”  
  
He rubs his hand over his face, embarrassed by his ridiculous fantasies, and makes up a lie on the spot.  
  
“Sorry, yeah, it’s been, uh, tiring with school and moving in with Sonny and I just haven’t been getting enough sleep, I guess.”  
  
Well, not all of that are lies, but he knows that his private thoughts should remain where they are best kept – in his head.  
  
So when Andrew rolls his eyes and shakes his head disbelievingly, he is sincerely confused.  
  
“Will,  _seriously_? You had your  _I-am-horny-for-Sonny_  look on your face this entire day. Stop lying to yourself and just  _go get some_ , man. Geez.”  
  
He has never wanted to dig a hole and  _die_  more than he feels in that moment.  
  
…  
  
“Tell me.”  
  
“It’s nothing! I swear.”  
  
“No, seriously.  _Tell me_.”  
  
He shivers, secretly happy, at Sonny’s firm tone, but shakes his head stubbornly.  
  
“It’s  _nothing_. I just missed you, that’s all. Is it wrong for me to want you?”  
  
His hands pull Sonny for a kiss and he grows annoyed when Sonny frees himself, the limber  _gazelle_  he is, and stands too far away to be groped.  
  
“It’s not wrong but we've never been…like  _this_  before. And certainly not  _every day of the week_.”  
  
He is insulted that Sonny doubts his desire for him. So what if he’s been more handsy than usual? Don’t normal people like that?  
  
He walks up to Sonny, and wraps his arms around that slender waist, tucking his hands into Sonny’s back pockets. Sonny can play Mister Prude all he wants; those brown eyes are quick to grow hazy, and his breaths are already shallow with desire.   
  
He ghosts his lips over Sonny’s, feeling the hardness in Sonny’s jeans. He presses his forehead against Sonny’s, fire burning through his nerves.  
  
“It’s simple. I want you. I  _always_  want you.”  
  
He feels Sonny’s arms come up around his neck, their chests pressed close. He tugs at Sonny’s lower lip with his teeth softly, loving the gasp he elicits.  
  
He whispers again.  
  
“Can I have you?  _Please_?”  
  
He loves that Sonny always says  _yes_  without words.  
  
…  
  
Andrew groans, his hands covering his ears, his eyes pressed shut.   
  
“TMI, dude. T to the M  _freaking_  I.”  
  
He sighs, rubbing the back of his neck, half embarrassed, half anxious.  
  
“Hey, you were the one who wanted to know, and anyway, I really need to figure out how to move past this…thing. I mean, the sex is great and all, but –“  
  
Andrew’s louder groan cuts him off and he kicks Andrew’s ankle from under the table to shush him.  
  
Andrew kicks him back in mock-anger before he sighs in resignation.  
  
“Okay fine. If I get this correctly, you can’t stop thinking of Sonny in womanly slip-thingies and it’s driving you crazy, right?”  
  
He nods, his heated face gratefully covered by hands. He hears Andrew speak through hushed tones, gritted teeth prominent in his voice.  
  
“Then for  _fuck’s_  sake, please just tell Sonny already, man! Tell him so he can live out your fantasy and all will be fine and dandy, god!”  
  
He puts his hands down and stares at Andrew, remembering to keep his voice down to an angry-whisper-level.  
  
“I’m not going to do that! Sonny’s going to think that I’m a kinky pervert, and worse, he’s going to think that I see him as just some… _object_  of sexual fantasy! He’s my boyfriend, and I love him and –“  
  
“There’s absolutely nothing wrong with being honest with him at least, right? And you’re not degrading him at all, so just stop it already, man.”  
  
He buries his head in his arms, knowing that Andrew is right. He needs to talk to Sonny about this…itch. After Sonny let that little line slip (pun  _not_  intended), they never got around to talking about it further. He had to run off to class and somehow neither of them brought it up after that day. He still has no idea who Sonny dressed up for, and when, and what slip he was wearing, in what colour or length, and it’s driving him all shades of  _crazy_.  
  
“So what are you doing for your birthday?”  
  
He looks up at Andrew and blinks in surprise at the question. Andrew groans again and rests his chin on his hand, looking utterly befuddled.  
  
“Happy birthday, you big goof.”  
  
…  
  
He slips in the key into Sonny’s apartment – wait,  _his_  and Sonny’s shared apartment – and steps into a room softly lit by candles.  
  
He grins, knowing that Sonny probably did something romantic like cooked up an impressive dinner or made him something special like a photo montage music vid—  
  
“Hey, you.”  
  
And there Sonny stands in front of him, his baseball-loving entrepreneur with the killer smile and innocent big brown eyes, in a black silk slip that falls slightly above his knees, and looking like a smug bastard.  
  
He cannot speak because.   
  
 _Sonny_.  
  
He suddenly realizes that Sonny’s walking up to him, the slinky fabric holding on to his shape while moving with him, and he’s downright mesmerized. It’s both surreal and sensual and he doesn't quite know how to react when Sonny slides his hand up his arm, causing a shock of electricity to hit him in the spine.  
  
He sees a flash of doubt in Sonny’s eyes.  
  
“Hey, did I…did I read you wrongly?”  
  
And he’s shaking his head, finally finding his voice, his palm flat against the small of Sonny’s back, pulling him close.  
  
“No, baby, you got me absolutely  _right_.”  
  
…  
  
He runs his hand up Sonny's thigh, loving the way Sonny's warm skin contrasts with the cool silky material of the slip. His mouth is busy leaving unforgivable hickeys on Sonny's throat when he sees the thin strap of the slip slide down one of Sonny's shoulders. He groans in delicious frustration pulling Sonny bodily up on his lap, both his hands sliding up under Sonny's thighs, kneading the plush flesh of Sonny's perfect ass. Sonny's hands are in his hair, fingers tugging back his head until he gives in, and tilts his head up for a dirty kiss.  
  
Sonny pulls away and licks a line from his jaw up to his ear, and he shivers, growing painfully hard at Sonny's whisper.  
  
"Happy birthday,  _Daddy_."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of part 1, only hugely more explicit, hoorah!

Will groans at the feel of Sonny’s thighs straddling him. His brain is trying to register the two opposing elements clashing – the masculine strength of Sonny’s body and the sultry posture it is performing – finding great thrill in the act of reconciling the two. His hands slide up along the outside of Sonny’s thighs, his eyes blinking heavily at the drugging sight of Sonny in silk, his mind still overwhelmed by the birthday surprise.

Sonny’s eyes are flashing in the dimly lit room, clear knowledge of being the one in control written all over his face. Will is amazed by the level of confidence Sonny carries in him, his body like a wanton temple poised over him; magnificent. He cannot help his roaming hands, mesmerized by the feel of lace and silk against the hard curves of Sonny's body, Sonny's cock straining against the stretch of fabric over his thighs. 

Will slides his palms higher under the slip, lifting it free from Sonny's cock and he feels his mouth water at the sight of it. Perhaps it is the utter beauty of confusion that erodes his brain of rationality but he finds himself wishing he could fuck Sonny and blow him at the same time.

"Lay back."

He concedes, only happy to oblige whenever Sonny takes over in the bedroom. Their sex life is not bound to specifics - he's topped just as many times as he's bottomed - but he admits that he's usually the one who dominates. He knows, paradoxically enough, that the control and power he has is due to Sonny's allowance of it. 

Will almost wants to shut his eyes when he sees Sonny prepare himself with his fingers, only because he believes he might come too soon; the sight and sounds of it making his heart race, especially when he observes that both straps of the slip have slid down Sonny's shoulders, leaving them bare. He’s always had a strong attraction to Sonny’s broad shoulders, and seeing them bare like that does illogical things to his nerves he cannot fathom.

His eyes roll back as he feels Sonny sliding down, slow and easy, taking his cock in first with shallow jerks before dragging himself up and down elaborately. The black silk is bunched at Sonny's torso, falling slightly over Sonny's cock, and he is surprised when his hand reaches out to push the fabric up so he can get a full view of his boyfriend's leaking cock. That earns him a loud gasp and, encouraged, he immediately wraps his hand around it, pumping Sonny languidly. 

He hears Sonny bite back a whine in his words.

"You love this, don't you?"

He nods, words dying on his lips. Sonny is madly beautiful like this.

He wants to say a million things to his boyfriend but all he manages are incoherent sounds.

"You want me to ride you harder, Daddy?"

He is pretty sure his brain is on the verge of exploding, looking at and listening to Sonny like this, but he somehow manages an affirmative whimper.

He holds on to Sonny's hips as Sonny's movements grow more erratic, rising off him higher and slamming down on him faster, the musky scent of sex filling the room and making him dizzy.

His hands are probably bruising Sonny's sunshine skin but he cannot let go, not when Sonny feels like liquid velvet under his fingertips. He hears Sonny speak and he swears he went blind for a second.

"Daddy, please, I need to come. Please, can I?"

When he speaks, he is startled by the denial he implements.

"No, not like this. Not yet."

Sonny looks like he did not expect those words, which only makes the fire burning his nerves escalate, licking him from all possible angles, when he sees those brown eyes open wide in innocent surprise.

He manages to gather more words together, though he honestly has no idea how.

"C'mon baby, let me come inside of you. Then I'll take care of you."

He stares at Sonny's flushed chest appreciatively, as he hears Sonny’s pained words.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

That seems enough to placate Sonny who arches back, placing his palms on the bed, sliding up and down harder and deeper until all Will sees is nothing but stars behind his eyelids, orgasm sparking through him like wildfire.

...

Sonny is by his side, kissing his sweaty brow while he catches his breath, still reeling from the high.

"You doing okay, man?"

He laughs, squinting sheepishly at Sonny.

"What, I am no longer your Daddy?"

He loves the way Sonny grins, lighting up the room with the sincerity of his smile. 

"You'll be my Daddy in a little bit, I promise. I just wanted to see if you're okay. You look terribly exhausted."

He captures Sonny’s tender hand and pulls him close for a kiss, amazed that he was getting hard again. Sonny does things to him and he’s learning every day just how incredible this partnership, this bond, this relationship is. His fingers splay down Sonny’s torso, drowsy from the feel of the cool silk, tracing the outline of Sonny’s fully erect cock. He rolls over, so he’s bodily above Sonny, nuzzling his jawline.

"We're far from done, baby."

He sees Sonny's eyes grow dark, his voice filled with lust when he speaks.

"We're not?"

He shakes his head, kissing a line on the curve of Sonny's bare shoulder.

"Not until you fuck me, baby."


End file.
